Blood in the Water
by ripitupgenki
Summary: What happens when the only two humans get trapped for a short time together and Holly has to go through the most embarrassing experience of her life?


_AAN: All right this popped into my head and refused to leave me alone while I was working on OCTT. Takes place during season 3._

**Blood in the Water**

Genki couldn't believe their luck, just when they thought they had gotten rid of the baddies more showed up. Defeating hordes of them had proven to be costly. Being attacked all day had made them extremely tired and the two humans of the group had failed to notice the trap laid out for them. Genki had fought the monsters and won, and the mystery discs in the corner testified to but the couple where now trapped in a small cavern the baddies had used to make a pit fall for them. They had widened the hole at the top, but this caused the caverns roof to collapse during the fight, trapping the pair. Genki had his backpack and Holly her bag but they had little in the way of food. Though Genki carried a good amount with him normally, the group was running low on supplies. Holly shivered as the she helped Genki look for a way out. They found nothing though, making the pair wonder what they should do. The group was bound to know they had gone missing by now and would be looking. But would they find them when they were underground? Holly wasn't sure but she knew they would have a cold night ahead. Genki pulled his cloak out and handed it to her. Holly blinked looking at him a moment before accepting it. She took a seat worn out while Genki continued to look for a way out. After a bit he returned seeing Holly was looking through what they had to eat. She looked over at him, worry apparent in her eyes.

"We don't have much food. If we don't get out of here within a week then we will be out of food. Mind that's if we only eat two meals a day instead of three." he nodded,

"Then I guess we better fine a way out soon." she nodded,

"Lets rest, I know you are exhausted Genki." he smiled,

"I can't hide anything from you can I?"

"Not with the way you act." she pointed out with a smile. Genki got his blanket and pillow out. Holly used her bag as a pillow as the pair lay down; soon they discovered the caves temperature really dropped at night. Genki assumed this was due to the cave being so close to the surface and being so damp. * _At least we have plenty of water_ * he though wearily. He sighed seeing Holly shivering, unable to stay warm just like him. Getting up he moved over to where she was, he put his pillow down then put the blanket over them both and put his arms around her. Holly was startled by the sudden contact and looked back at him blushing; she noticed his blush and realized he was only doing this for warmth. Holly finally managed to drift off to sleep after she realized the boy was already asleep, exhaustion had caught up to him.

* * *

><p>When Holly woke she found that she was very warm, when she shifted a groan of pain escaped her. With all the excitement she had forgotten how she would feel soon, she hoped Genki wouldn't notice; as he tended to worry a lot when he thought she was injured. Holly helped him search for an exit again after they ate, the pair making a place where they could relieve themselves with some degree of privacy. Holly was thankful for the cool water of the cave; it was the only thing good about the cave. She noticed some roots poking through the surface and pulled one out. To her surprise she had a yarrow root in her hands. * <em>These are edible, though they don't taste that great if we have to we can use them.<em> * Holly felt a pain shoot through her abdomen and hid it by bending down to look at a stone that was shining the dim light they had. Holly placed the yarrow on the floor and gathers some more before Genki noticed her pain. Holly a managed to hide her pain the rest of the day and when Genki cuddled with her for warmth that night she grew nervous. She tried to remain still and stifle any sounds of pain that might come from her. * _The last thing I need is him freaking out over this. Why did this have to happen when we were so close to the next town?_ * She sighed, she never liked it when baddies surprised them. It took awhile but Holly managed to finally fall asleep despite feeling horrible.

* * *

><p>When Genki woke in the morning he looked around the dimly lit area with a sigh. * <em>Come on gang where are you? I don't think we can move any of these larger stones with out your help.<em> * Genki shifted slightly and then realized his leg felt wet, * _what the heck?_ * He shifted again and reached under the cover discovering his shorts were damp. * _Must be the cave…_ * he thought as he pulled his hand back out, but that was only until he saw blood on his fingers. His eyes went wide, he pulled the blanket back and noticed he had dried blood on his leg and his shorts had soaked some up. He finally realized it was coming from Holly, by now she was awake he'd been moving too much for her to sleep through it. He reached over and shook her,

"Holly wake up!"

"What is it Genki?" she looked over at him trying not to show her obvious pain.

"You're… you're bleeding… you mean to tell me you didn't notice?"

"Genki I already knew about…"

"Why didn't you tell me you were injured." Holly painfully sat up holding her abdomen as she did; she then placed a hand on his shoulder and gave him a weary smile.

"Calm down." he stared at her like she was an alien, once he settled down she continued. "I'm not injured Genki that's why I didn't say anything." she blushed heavily, not quite meeting his gaze.

"You're not injured?" Holly shook her head no, "then what is…." she waited, and she hoped she wouldn't have to explain. _* If she isn't injured why would she be bleeding and why is she so calm?_ * He looked to the ground and noticed where the blood was then looked at her with a blush on his face. "…Oh…" she gave a small smile knowing he understood now.

* _So he does know a bit about this kind of thing, I was beginning to wonder_. * "I'll be fine Genki…"

"I'm sorry… this must be horrible for you with me here like this…" he looked down still blushing heavily, Holly comforted him though not wanting him to feel bad.

"Its fine, it can't be helped right now. We need to get out of here… I don't have my pain medication with me." he nodded understanding, though still embarrassed he began looking through his bag. He pulled out a small bottle, Holly watched him curiously. He poured out a couple of pills and offered them to her, she stared at him a moment then accepted them.

"Those should help." he said at length then handed her his spare handkerchiefs. He knew they wouldn't do much but it was better then nothing. After that he pulled out a towel for her. "I'm sure… you'd like to clean up… I won't look I promise…" Holly's eyes wavered a moment then she nodded.

"Thank you." she whispered feeling impossibly awkward and shy all the sudden. Genki covered himself with the blanket after moving to a different spot to lie down. "Genki hand me your shorts and I'll wash them." he took them off under the blanket, blushing a tomato red in doing so but tossed them to her anyway. After using a small towel to clean his leg off he covered his head and let her wash. He tried to rest during that time but had to fight his mind, as it wanted to wonder to dirtier thoughts. * _Oh stop it… she is on her monthly for god sakes._ * He finally fell asleep; Holly noticed he was asleep by the time she came back. She had washed her panties, pants, and red tunic as all had been affected. Though she could wring her underwear out good the others were another matter. They now hung up with Genki's shorts. Using the handkerchief as a replacement for a pad, she used her long white shirt as a covering. Genki's cloak hung with the rest to dry, Holly had blushed most of the time she had washed she had never been so embarrassed in her life. Not just because Genki had discovered what she was hiding, but also because she had to discuss it with him to some degree. She had to admit that the medicine he gave her was at least taking the edge off the pain. Genki noticed she was back and shifted to hold her gently, he could feel she wasn't wearing her pants and his legs touched her naked once. Bother adolescents blushed profusely but finally they stilled and relaxed.

"Genki how long do you think it'll take Tiger to track us."

"I'm not sure, I'm hoping no more then a few days. We weren't far from the camp." she nodded then sighed,

"Genki… can we keep this between us…"

"Of course… do you really think I want Suezo hounding me?" she giggled; it was true the eyestalk would probably freak out if he knew. "Holly… I know when you have your medicine we never notice what you go through every month… but if you need more time to yourself or want to take it easy because you don't feel well… let me know." she gasped not sure what to say,

"That's sweet of you Genki. I'm normally fine when I have the herbs I need with me. It's just a fact of life for women… we get used to it." she felt him nod and then sigh, "but if something happens and I need help… I will confide in you."

"Thanks, I know it requires a lot of trust."

"Does this mean if you run into some problems yourself… you will tell me Genki?" he blushed profusely and fidgeted making him acutely aware thy were laying together with out pants on.

"If you want me to confide that kind of thing in you then I will… I figured you wouldn't want me to do something like that."

"Its fine, I have to deal with Hare remember? It can't be as bad as that." he laughed,

"Yes I remember Hare being a problem… for both of us." the pair spent their time talking while they waited for their clothes to dry. Once they did and they were fully clothed the pair set about trying to find a way out again.

* * *

><p>Over the next few days the pair searched best they could, Genki providing Holly with pills to take the edge off her pain. Genki had grown closer to her and was surprised by how open to him she was. After they tired out again the couple lay down together, though in pain Holly had allowed Genki to rest his hands on her stomach. He comforted her the best he could through the worst bouts of pain. When he finally heard movement outside his spirit lifted. After a half days work the monsters managed to dig them out, having been waylaid by the baddies.<p>

"Are you both alright?"

"Yes we are fine." Holly assured her oldest friend, hiding her pain again.

"Are you sure I thought…"

"We are fine Tiger don't worry so much." he brushed the wolf's concern off, giving the wolf a look that told him not to pursue it. Tiger then glanced at Holly and saw the look in her eyes. He turned back towards the camp blushing scarlet; he knew what was going on. Holly had suspected he knew each time her monthly came along, as he was always nicer during that time to her. Holly walked back to camp next to Genki making Hare suspicious of the couple. After this experience the couple knew they would be closer then ever, though they hoped they never had to go through something so awkward and embarrassing again.

__

* * *

><p><em>AAN: yeah, kind of pervy but it also covers Holly's mortifying problem with being around guys constantly. As I said it just would not leave me alone, so I had to write it lol. Hope you all enjoy!<em>


End file.
